


Bound

by Keystoffees



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch as Khan, Bondage, Cuffs, F/M, John Harrison - Freeform, Smut, cumbersmut, fingers - Freeform, khan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keystoffees/pseuds/Keystoffees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan needs information from you, you are determined not to give it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we begin?

"No," you say through gritted teeth as your arms are held behind your back by a pair of strong hands, crushing your fingers together like they are made of jelly. 

"I won't tell you," you repeat to Khan as he holds you, tightening his grip and bending your arms higher up your back, making the muscles in your arms strain against the sleeves of your uniform. Sweat forms on your upper lip as you buck your hips forward to try to avoid the pain in your arms. He leans in close, looming behind you, and you feel his breath on your neck. 

"Tell me, now." He commands you.

You refuse to speak again, instead focussing on the growing ache you feel between your legs as his breath cools the sweat running down the back of your neck. This should not be happening, you tell yourself. He cannot do this. But he can, and he will.

He lets your arms fall lower, releasing you from the pain but not his grip. One hand leaves yours and moves around your waist, inching lower, and he curls his fingers under the hem of your dress, lifting it so the fabric at the back creases up around the curve of your ass. The hand slides around and grabs your ass and you jump forward slightly in surprise.

He releases your other hand and lifts the other side of your dress, growling in approval and suddenly ripping off your panties in one swift movement. 

You know this would be your moment to run, to attempt to get out of here and avoid his interrogation, but you don't. 

He returns to your dress, lifting it further, and you move shaky arms up to allow him to divest you of it completely. He throws it on the floor, where it lands on top of your ripped underwear. You don't look, instead noticing that your nipples are hard and dark under your bra, and you realise you long for his fingers to touch them.

Against all your instincts for safety, you move your arms back to where they were moments before, clasping them together, brushing against the crotch of his trousers as you do.

You wait.

He chuckles; a low, quivering noise, full of lust and almost completely devoid of real humour. He envelops your voluntarily constrained hands with one of his and pushes you forward, signalling for you sit in the chair in front of you. 

Khan reaches to his desk and shows you two thick leather cuffs. You close your eyes as he binds one of your wrists to the metal arm of the chair. He jams his knee between your legs as he works, glancing down briefly at you to fix you with his brilliant blue eyes. 

If you had an opportunity for escape you have now lost it, but the thought only makes you wetter, and the ache at your centre become intoxicating. 

Your other wrist is tethered and you instinctively try to move them both, failing and causing pink marks to form on your forearms. 

Khan grabs hold of your chin in one of his huge hands as his other hand trails up your thigh and you let out a small moan. You open your legs wider and his fingers graze over your core, flooding you with desire. He leans in to you and bites your bottom lip hard.

He removes his leg from the chair and kneels in front of you. He watches as your chest rises and falls rapidly, as you try to contain how desperate you are for his fingers to touch you, anywhere. You think about pleading with him and decide that would be a bad idea. Instead you close your eyes as he continues to dance over your sensitised skin with his hands.

A single finger hooks under the lace front of your bra and without warning, that too is ripped away from your body.

The next thing you feel is pain, as a sharp twist of your nipple makes you throw your eyes open. His expression softens momentarily at your response, and he pinches the tip of your breast between thumb and forefinger before leaning in to flick at it with his tongue. 

You feel his other hand rest on your inner thigh, his thumb rubbing at you, making fleeting contact, each movement causing a tiny twitch deep in your stomach. You can feel an orgasm building before he has even touched your clit, so effective are his fingers and tongue on your breast.

You glance down at his crotch to see the taut black fabric straining against a growing erection, and you can't help but moan again. You wonder what kind of torture he will inflict on you before - if - he lets you see his penis. The thought nearly sends you over the edge as all your senses focus on his movements.

You can smell Khan's natural musk as he leans ever closer, taking more of the flesh of your breast into his mouth. You resist the urge to try and bury your nose into his hair as he flicks and sucks at your nipple. 

His hand leaves the space between your legs and finds your other nipple, rolling it between his fingers and grabbing at your breast. He moves his head swiftly across and takes it in his mouth, using his tongue again to drive you to a point where you are now ready to beg for him to release you; not from your restraints but from his relentless tongue. 

Khan finally moves a hand back down, trailing it down your stomach as you tense, the anticipation of his fingers touching your clit making you breathless, eliciting a series of small thrusts from your hips as you try to close the distance between your hot centre and his skin. 

Two strong fingers circle your clit slowly. He stills his tongue for a few seconds while he finds a rhythm against you, making sure his fingers are coated with your sweet juices. 

Khan's attention to your breast resumes and you know you will soon be screaming in ecstasy. He growls against your skin and it send another wave over you as his fingers rub, fighting against your involuntary hip thrusts. 

He pushes back, forcing your movements to stop, and you feel your surrender. You pant and moan as, within seconds, you are climbing higher and higher, until the walls come crashing down around you.

Khan continues as you convulse, bucking against him again as wave after wave engulfs you in its pleasure and you scream aloud, shouting his name as your head flies back against the same chair that is restraining you.

Khan laughs evilly as he pulls back, surveying you greedily as your head hangs, sweat dripping from your hair, legs spread on his chair, wrists becoming red against his leather cuffs. 

"Now," he snarls. "Shall we try this again?"


End file.
